Números
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: Hay cosas que Zoro puede contar. Y otras que no se molestará en hacerlo. One Shot, ZoRo. Por los 200 miembros de nuestro Club de Fans!


Hola! Hace muchísimo que no venía por aquí. Vengo a traer un fic ZoRo que escribí algo a la rápida, pero que espero les guste de todos modos :3 Es con motivo de la celebración por los 200 miembros de nuestro Club de Fans ZoroxRobin, en Facebook (link en mi perfil). ¡Disfrútenlo!

One Shot, ZoroxRobin

**Números.**

* * *

**10.**

Aunque está seguro de que han sido más, pero esas son las miradas que alcanza a encontrar con sus propios ojos, cruzando la mesa, tras la taza de café que medio oculta el rostro de Robin. Y no es que le moleste, pero hay algo en esas miradas insistentes y en la sonrisa que no ve pero sabe que curva sus labios, mientras lo mira descaradamente, como si en el comedor no estuviesen el resto de sus nakamas, como si Nami no los estuviera mirando cada cierto rato, suspirando como la mujer madura que intenta parecer y girando los ojos.

Zoro, de todas formas, sigue ignorándola, porque sabe que si se concentra en ella va a perder la compostura. Pero, por supuesto, eso es inevitable, y cuando Robin tiene el descaro de sonrojarse, casi inocentemente, como si no supiera que las mejillas de Zoro replican su color al doble o triple de intensidad, el peliverde tiene que pararse y salir, casi huyendo, de la cocina.

**9.**

Están todos, en cubierta, cada uno preocupado de lo suyo. Luffy y Franky se entretienen en el timón, Usopp experimenta con sus plantas, Nami toma el sol, atendida por Sanji, Brook toca una suave melodía en el violín y Robin y Chopper riegan las flores, sonrientes.

Si, cada uno a lo suyo, pero Zoro se da cuenta de pronto, de que pareciera que todos se hubieran puesto en su contra. Porque, con todo y lo grande que es la cubierta del Sunny, no hay un solo espacio disponible para dormir, que no sea a menos de dos metros de las macetas. Pero claro, eso es demasiada paranoia, y Zoro, escondiendo el leve sonrojo bajo el calor de la tarde de verano, se echa en el piso, los brazos tras la cabeza, y cierra los ojos, fingiendo que no siente las miradas que le echa Robin bajo las gafas de sol, porque de todas formas no puede estar seguro de que lo esté mirando. Esas son la clase de sensaciones instintivas que un espadachín entrenado como él tiende a percibir pero que no puede explicar racionalmente.

Lo que tampoco puede explicar racionalmente es la regadera con agua que, de pronto, cae sobre él, empapando su cabeza y su torso y despertándolo de golpe. Chopper, que corre a verlo, tiene un par de deducciones (muy lógicas, debe admitirlo), sobre la razón de su accidente, pero a Zoro le basta con mirar un poco hacia arriba para saber que, en verdad, la única razón de todo lo que sucede son los caprichos de cierta morena y sus ojos azules bebiéndose el agua de su cuerpo a la distancia. Por supuesto, eso es la automática causa de un nuevo sonrojo que tampoco puede explicar.

**8.**

Zoro apenas lleva esa cantidad de flexiones cuando se percata de los pétalos de flores que caen dulcemente frente a sus ojos, señal suficiente de que no está solo. Quiere ignorar su presencia, como siempre lo hace cuando hay más gente alrededor, pero unos brazos fleur lo obligan a incorporarse, y, con un suspiro y un manotazo, se sienta con los brazos cruzados y encara a Robin… o a lo que hay de ella.

Definitivamente no le gusta eso de la nueva habilidad. Ya es desconcertante, cuando están en batalla, no saber si lo que tiene delante es a la verdadera Robin o a una copia (y por lo tanto, no saber si debería preocuparse o no), para que, además, ahora le dé por aparecer por partes.

Porque el torso de Robin saliendo sonriente de entre las sábanas de su cama no deja de ser una visión perturbadora. Sobre todo cuando repara en que está desnuda, la muy…, y sólo sus brazos cubren las grandes protuberancias de sus senos. Zoro no se inmuta, porque eso sería demostrar debilidad ante el enemigo, pero ambos saben que ya tiene la batalla perdida.

Igual que saben que, si Robin ha mostrado sólo una parte de sí, es porque está invitando silenciosamente a Zoro a buscar el resto.

**7.**

Una semana después, Robin no le dirige la palabra. No estaría tan mal, si no fuera por su casi nulo esfuerzo por disimular, y las miradas de odio mal contenido de Sanji y Nami, que, si aún no lo han acosado a preguntas ha sido más por el miedo a la morena que por falta de curiosidad.

Tampoco es que sea su culpa, ¿no?, Zoro simplemente no está hecho para lidiar con esto. Sólo se detuvo a pensar qué hacer, confundido como lo estaría cualquiera, y puede que no fuese una buena idea estar sentado mientras divagaba, pero tampoco es su culpa que su organismo respondiera así. La cosa es que, cuando vino a despertar, ya habían pasado más de 3 horas y no había rastros de Robin (o de su torso). Zoro pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba eso.

Sabía que, incluso con lo insistente que era la morena, le estaba dando la libertad para elegir su próximo movimiento, y que tenía la madurez suficiente para aceptar su respuesta, aunque ésta no fuese favorable. Lo que de ninguna forma estaba entre las opciones, era no responder.

Oh, claro que no. Nadie deja esperando a Nico Robin. Zoro sabe que tiene que disculparse, pero lo que no sabe muy bien es de qué, y sobre todo, cómo.

**6.**

Son los minutos que lleva frente al baño, esperando a que Robin salga. No puede evitar sentirse como el pervertido de Sanji, pero, aprovechando que los demás han bajado a la isla y que Robin se ha retrasado, Zoro decide intentar algo así como una disculpa, aunque no lleva nada pensado y se limita a rascarse la nuca y a golpear el suelo con el pie, impaciente. ¿Es que Robin piensa envejecer ahí?

La puerta se abre, al fin, y las nubes de vapor dan paso al escultural cuerpo de la morena, cubierto lo justo y ¿necesario?, por una toalla blanca. Zoro probablemente no lo sabe y nunca lo sabrá, pero un indicador suficiente de lo que le está sucediendo reside en el hecho de que, teniendo a Robin semidesnuda al frente, lo primero en que se fije sea en las gotas de agua que caen desde su cabello recogido en la nuca y descienden por su fino cuello.

Tampoco le pasa desapercibida la manera en que sus ojos azules se oscurecen al reparar en él. Por unos segundos, no hay palabras, pero la forma en que Robin frunce los labios es como una punzada para el espadachín, y le impide hablar.

-Es un poco tarde. ¿No crees, Zoro?

Zoro no alcanza a comprender toda la magnitud de la frase, pero sí el resentimiento impreso, y no puede menos que seguir a Robin hasta su habitación, a la que ésta se encamina, pasando por delante de él y sin mirarlo siquiera.

No cierra la puerta tras ella ni hace ningún gesto. Sólo se para frente a su armario, y, con ayuda de unas manos fleur, sostiene la toalla en el aire y comienza a vestirse tras este biombo improvisado. Pero para Zoro, que sabe más de ella de lo que se había percatado hasta ahora, este simple hecho denota lo molesta que está. No, molesta no, herida. La Robin normal habría lanzado la toalla al suelo, y se habría mostrado desnuda frente a él sin ningún reparo, sólo por el placer de verlo enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. Incluso si estuviese enfadada, lo haría para avergonzarlo. Irónicamente, Robin siendo recatada es aún más peligrosa.

Así que Zoro se queda, una vez más, sin armas, y, por un momento, sin ideas. Cierra los ojos, se cruza de brazos, frunce el ceño, suspira. Sopesa la posibilidad de disculparse directamente, pero sabe que eso no será suficiente, y su orgullo se resiste bastante. Finalmente, y tras darle varias vueltas al asunto, opta por la acción. Abre los ojos, camina hacia Robin que sigue ignorándolo, y, decidido, la sujeta por una de sus muñecas.

Definitivamente, a esa mujer le encanta jugar con él. Zoro se queda pasmado cuando la Robin, aún a medio vestir, que está frente a él, desaparece con una pequeña explosión de pétalos rosas. A sus espaldas, distingue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, y, antes de voltear hacia su destino, se pregunta seriamente quién es la víctima aquí.

Aunque en el fondo lo sabe, es sólo que le cuesta admitírselo.

**5.**

Sólo cinco pasos más lo separan de la puerta de la cocina, de donde provienen la luz y las voces de sus nakamas, que ya se encuentran cenando. Cinco pasos que Zoro ya habría dado, de no ser por algo, o más bien, alguien, que acaba de cruzarse en su visión.

La verdad es que se siente aliviado de que Robin ya no esté enfadada, pero eso no lo ha librado de las miradas inquisitivas, que ahora buscan entender la causa del cambio de actitud. Y Zoro se las explicaría, de buena gana, si él mismo pudiese entenderla. Porque, desde su intento de disculpa del otro día, no han faltado palabras entre él y Robin, pero sí explicaciones. Seriamente, ese continuo tira y afloja en sus conversaciones habituales estaba bien al principio, pero ahora pasa de interesante a confuso y Zoro preferiría hablar claro, si hubiese una forma de hacer a Nico Robin hablar con claridad y sin que parezca provocarlo.

Provocarlo, exactamente como lo está haciendo ahora, parada a unos milímetros de él, como si no pudiesen ser vistos desde la ventana de la cocina y como si a Zoro no le agobiaran lo suficiente el par de centímetros que le lleva de altura.

-¿No vas a cenar, Zoro?

Hay algo en la forma de pronunciar su nombre que no le da confianza, aunque claro, si se pusiese a enumerar las cosas que no le dan confianza de Robin, entonces sí que no alcanzaría a cenar.

Pero, aprovechando la cercanía, Zoro no contesta y se dedica a escudriñar el sonriente rostro frente a él, tratando infructuosamente, como tantas veces antes, de entender las intenciones que esconde la morena. El problema es, probablemente, que Robin no esconde nada. Antes bien, es demasiado obvia, y eso lo confunde. ¿Y no ha estado demasiado confuso últimamente? Habría que ponerle un alto a esa situación.

A pesar de todo, justo antes de que Robin se aparte de él, Zoro alcanza a darse cuenta de algo, y es la forma de sonreír que tiene. No quiere pararse a pensar en que ahora es capaz de diferenciar sus sonrisas, pero no deja de sorprenderlo la inocencia que se refleja en ella. Como de sincera y pura felicidad.

**4.**

Ahora sí, Zoro está genuinamente sorprendido. Por primera vez desde que empezó todo, comienza a vislumbrar la verdadera magnitud del asunto, aunque algo hay en él que lo hace desistir.

Lo más sorprendente, sin lugar a dudas, sigue siendo Robin. Robin que actúa de forma inesperada, que lo deja pensando cada vez que le habla, que lo ha tenido más de tres semanas comiéndose la cabeza y mucho más de dos años pendiente de ella.

Robin que, con cuatro simples palabras, es capaz de quitar todas las que pudiesen cruzar su boca.

-Aquí estoy más cómoda.

Y lo dice como si tal cosa, casi murmurándolo para sí misma, y se recuesta contra el brazo de Zoro y abre el libro sobre sus rodillas.

¿Qué se puede responder a eso?

**3.**

Deben ser cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Zoro, sentado en su cama, observa por la ventana las olas que golpean suavemente contra el Sunny. Por una vez, se dedica a cumplir la función del puesto de vigía, todo porque en el día avistaron un barco de la Marina a lo lejos, y todos están un poco paranoicos. Nada serio, al parecer, pues, más de 8 horas después, el mar sigue en calma y tan solitario como siempre. La luz de la luna da de lleno sobre la cama, y quizá sea eso lo que le impide sentirse soñoliento. Sus sentidos están alerta.

Por eso, no se sorprende cuando escucha el susurro de las sábanas a su lado, porque ha percibido su presencia desde que entró en la habitación. Pero algo en él lo hace seguir mirando por la ventana, cruzado de brazos: los últimos vestigios de orgullo, más que de duda.

La frente de Robin se apoya suavemente contra su nuca, y, de pronto, Zoro ya no está viendo el mar, aunque sus ojos siguen fijos en él. Cada fibra de su cuerpo se tensa por el contacto, y se sorprende del calor que lo invade de pronto.

Por unos interminables segundos, no hay más movimiento, y Zoro entiende que Robin no piensa hacer nada más. Lo siguiente depende de él, y, sinceramente, no está seguro de qué debería hacer.

Ha sido vencido tantas veces, en sus pequeñas batallas con Robin. Vencido y humillado. Pero, ahora que tiene la elección en sus manos, no es capaz de decidirse. Está acostumbrado a tomar decisiones difíciles, y a no arrepentirse después. Pero, justo ahora, sabe que, sea cual sea la decisión que tome, va a arrepentirse en algún momento. El punto es si decide llorar por su orgullo o por…algo más.

Al final, por supuesto, opta por la única opción viable. No es demasiado difícil, si lo piensa bien. Así que, ladeando una sonrisa, se da media vuelta y tumba a Robin sobre la cama.

**2.**

Unas horas después, despierta de pronto, alerta. Se sienta en la cama, terminando de despertar, y mira por la ventana el mar en calma y la claridad del sol que apenas empieza a aparecer sobre el horizonte. De alguna forma, y debido a la luz del alba, todo se ve más blanco y brillante de lo normal.

Cuando gira la vista, puede ver el cuerpo de Robin, cubierta con la sábana, respirando suavemente sobre la almohada. El sueño le vuelve de pronto y se deja caer a su lado, lo bastante cerca como para que sus cabellos le hagan cosquillas en la cara.

No lo recordará cuando despierte pero, justo antes de quedarse dormido, lo acomete la extraña sensación de encontrarse los dos solos en el mundo.

**1.**

El ruido del comedor es tan alto como siempre, con los brazos alargados de Luffy abarcando lo que más pueden de la mesa y el resto de sus nakamas protegiendo sus platos de la voracidad del capitán. Nami reparte los golpes acostumbrados y no siempre merecidos, Sanji se desvive por atender a sus chicas, Brook ameniza con algo de música y Franky engulle litro tras litro de cola. En medio de todo el barullo, hay algo que es diferente, pero nadie lo nota.

Ni siquiera Usopp, que choca su vaso de zumo contra la botella de sake de Zoro en un inesperado brindis, y ni siquiera Chopper, que voltea hacia Robin cada dos por tres, para ofrecerle o pedirle algo, y sonrojarse ante las amables palabras y sonrisas que recibe de vuelta.

Robin sonríe abiertamente, paseando su mirada por sus nakamas antes de encontrarse con la del espadachín. Nada más que una mirada sonriente, sin trucos ni segundas intenciones.

Zoro, una vez más, tiene mucha suerte de no saber nada sobre este tipo de relaciones. Porque él mismo ignora que no es la música, ni el licor, ni el recuerdo, lo que hace que todo parezca estar bien. Ni siquiera se ha percatado de que toda la tensión sobre sus hombros ha desaparecido, o de que está sonriendo más de lo que suele permitirse a sí mismo.

Porque, aún en medio del bullicio, sus ojos siguen tornando hacia una única persona.

**0.**

Ahora, mucho tiempo después, hay muchas más palabras, pero aún no hay explicaciones. Porque ya no hacen falta. Se han cruzado muchas miradas y se han entendido muchas cosas, y las palabras han pasado a no ser más que un juego, un mantra para romper el silencio, un hilo conector entre otras cosas más significativas.

Hay palabras que nunca cruzarán los labios de Zoro. Porque no sabe formularlas.

Pero eso está bien, de todas formas, mientras exista lo demás. Mientras siga habiendo miradas, encuentros, toques y sonrisas. Mientras Zoro siga encontrando a Robin entre sus sábanas, en el momento menos oportuno y más esperado. Mientras Robin siga atrapándolo entre sus enigmas, que a él le llevan días enteros y que ella resuelve con un solo movimiento de su cuello esbelto y la curva de sus labios.

Hay más cosas que Zoro puede contar. Y hay algunas que no se molestará en hacerlo. Aunque podría asegurar que, para ese entonces, ya hay más de 200 besos sellados en la boca de Robin.

Y, con toda seguridad, habrá muchos más.

* * *

Fin! :D De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Sé que el final no tiene mucho sentido, pero quería meter el 200 en alguna parte xD ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!

Y gracias en especial a mis nakamas del Club, por sus aportes, su apoyo, y su amor por el ZoRo. Cuando lo creé, nunca esperé que llegáramos a ser tantos, y tan activos. ¡Son los mejores, de verdad! Mil besos!

Nos estamos leyendo, bye-kyu!


End file.
